epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NiceLLOYD/Wall-E vs Siri. Not-So-Epic Rap Battles Season 1.
Not-So-Epic Rap Battles Season 1 Episode 3. Wall-E vs Siri. Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4hMlWbnFxA (0:00 - 0:12) Wall-E is looking around the aftermath of a city after Mark Zuckerberg nuked Earth. Out of nowhere, Siri comes out. Announcer : (0:12 - 0:24) NOT-SO-EPIC RAP BATTLES! WALL-E! VERSUS SIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRI! BEGIN! Siri '(0:24 - 1:00) Whatcha' lookin' for? I can show you directions. My rhymes and my voice are the definition of perfection. You're a stupid fictional robot in a movie, that's ridiculous! Step back, Wall-E, my rhymes are about to be vicious. I'm the voice of this generation, you belong in 2008. I'm the best thing since Alexander the Great! You wanna pick up trash? Wow, just pick up yourself! Listen to your trashy voice? Pfft, I'd rather kill myself. I gotta admit, your movie was pretty amazing. (ly not!) Bow down to Queen Siri, you better be praising. I'm on the iPhones, you're on the ol' movie screens. My rhymes are dirtier than Boston Baked Beans! '''Wall-E '(1:00 - 1:47) My name is Wall-E, what are you doing challenging me? My rhymes are so hot, someone get an AC. I'm a kid's dream, your a voice on a phone. Everytime someone asks you for a joke, all they do is groan. You're boring, giving out directions and the weather Try fighting me, my steel fists are harder than Mayweather's. You belong in a phone, I belong to the fame I'm in the hall of fame, you belong in the wall of shame. Your voice is so weird, your voice is so crazy. All you do is talk to humans and they think you're lazy. Get a life, man, I can't stand listening to you. Your a wild animal, you belong in a zoo. I gotta go soon, another world's out there waiting for me. I'm spittin' out hits, I'mma go on a killin' spree! I'm a robot, you're a voice, you can leave now, make a choice. Let's all forget this, and let's spread some joy! 'Siri '(1:47 - 2:11) Spread some joy? Boy, What's wrong with you? I thought we're rap battling, what has gotten into you? You're busy pickin' up trash, and making out with EVE. All my fans are cheering for me, see, they believe! Wallace, whatever your name is, listen to me. I'm the ruler of the world, you better bow down to the queen (me!) I finally have a chance to beat this robot sucker, Now it's time to pass the mic to you, brother. 'Wall-E '(2:12 - 2:35) Time to end this battle, you have gone too far! Say hello to my fist, you're gonna end up seeing stars! I'm very sorry, Siri, but your career just ended! I'm a fictional robot in a movie, you got melted! Well, world, time to say goodbye. I'll be back for a sequel some day, don't cry. If you want the past back, just ask me. Fine! If you want to stay with me, then the future is mine! '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECI-I-IDE! NOT-SO... EPIC... RAAAAAAA-A-A-P BATTLES!! [ Hint for next battle : Wizardry... sorcery... ] Who Won? Wall-E Siri Category:Blog posts